Feelings make you
by Yasmia
Summary: A collection of poetry based on ContestShippers MayxDrew aka HarukaxShuu. Number of poems: 6
1. Emotinal Whirlwind

** Authors Note:** This is the first in a collection of ContestShippers poems. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Innocence –   
Makes you vunerable 

Trust –  
Makes you gullible

Emotions –  
They over-whelm you

He clutches you hand  
Singing your praises  
He gives you contest advice  
Anyone can see he doesn't care

I'm trying to warn you  
You don't seem to listen  
I can't believe you trust him  
Over me. And it hurts

You said I was jealous  
And I'll admit it's true; I've  
Seen your contest go wrong because  
He gave you fake advice

Now I'll pick up the pieces  
Because I need to make you see  
That I've fallen for you.

* * *

MissRikku  
12th July 2006  
MayxDrew forever - They are meant for each other.  



	2. All Hope Returned

**Authors Note:** Ok, so here's the second poem in this collection. Thos one is from May's P.O.V after a made up situation. High levels of Contestshipping going on here**  
**

**

* * *

All hope returned.**

I've lost the final contest  
There's no way I can go on  
The Grand Festival is just a dream now  
I fall to the ground and cry

You appear before me  
You tell me it's all right  
I want to believe you  
And if you were always here I might

You always used to taunt me  
And say I couldn't win  
I guess that you were right from  
the start. But I was too stubborn to take it in

But because of that stubbornness  
You know I'll never quit  
Because next year I'll be in that festival  
Next year I will win

I've given up all hope this time  
More training I need to do  
Because some day I want to prove to you  
That I'm as good as you

I've fallen to the ground now  
Ashamed. In disbelief  
I've let my Pokemon down now  
And I've disappointed you

You hold your hand out to me  
You pull me to my feet  
You tell me I'm amazing  
You tell me I'm not weak

I would have been a fool to believe you  
But you sealed it with a kiss  
My heart tells me that this  
is the way its meant to be

But then you walked away from me  
You flicked you're hair in style  
But you're lips they gave me the energy  
To go that extra mile

I hope you understand now  
The way you make me feel  
You're my light and inspiration  
I hope I've met your expectation.

* * *

MissRikku  
13th July 2006  



	3. Falling

**Authors Note:** Ok, so this poem was totally random and came from the top of my head so sorry if it sucks. R&R please

* * *

**Falling**

Falling into darkness  
Falling just for you

Staying in that darkness  
Staying there for you

You think I've gotten over it  
Same old clueless you  
My heart aches eternally – wondering  
What maybe could have been,

You hair  
Those eyes  
That loving gaze  
In them I lost countless days

But I'll keep on smiling  
Clench my fists in grief  
My nails they dig so deep now  
It offers me relief

I'm a Jack-in-a-box  
Springing up to be pushed back down  
So now I'll close the lid for good  
And keep my feeling locked away

So I'll shake your hand at contests  
Maybe say good luck  
Hoping, wishing and praying that  
These feelings never show

You were the first, the last, and only  
I'm everything I am  
Because feelings for you own me

* * *

MissRikku  
6th August 2006 


	4. And So I Wonder

**Author's Note:** Ok, so this isn't really a CS poem, but tit is a rather sweet poem that has been devised from my own feelings and emotions and dedicated to someone whos name I would rather not mention whom I think I have just about fallen in love with 3 So please dont flame ths poem.  
And the reason this poem doesnt have a line to seperate this AN and the poem is it wouldnt work XD

Sitting on a cliff top   
A lonely teenage girl   
The wind rushes through my hair   
And the children play below   
But still this shell is empty   
Wishing someone was there   
The sea below my feet rushes up the cliff   
Splash - it's cold but it feels so nice   
This has made me wonder   
Even made me think   
What would your embrace be like  
Soft and Gentle?   
Warm and Friendly?   
Cosy and Loving ?   
It's something I really need to know  
But now it makes me wonder  
Do you even care?  
Do you ever notice me?  
Are you even there?  
My future seems unclear now  
All I seem to want is you  
Whereas before everything was sorted  
I knew what I wanted to do  
The night has gotten cold now  
The wind begins to chill  
The night sky seems like a canvas of black  
Silver starts dotted here and there  
But one stick out towards me  
Gleaming so strong and bright  
Its has the same sparkle as you eyes it does  
So beautiful and light  
And looking up at this star I'm thinking  
Are you maybe seeing this star from somewhere else  
And thinking of someone else.

MissRikku  
7th September 2006


	5. I don't Remember

**Authors Note:** Dont really know what to say here but here's my poem, it's called I dont remember

- - -

I don't remember life without youI don't even want to try  
Always so full of hatred  
Now I'm full of love

Your eyes they can relieve me  
Your voice as smooth as can be  
I believe there's a life here  
A life where you're with me

Never knowing when I'll see you again  
Always hoping it will be soon  
My friends say it'll never happen  
They think you have someone

What if I could be that someone  
That person that you'll love  
Then the angel they would sing  
And God would be smiling above

It hurts to see and not tell you  
Each day I miss and love you  
I've never loved anyone this way before  
I've needed anyone's kiss like this before.

- - -  
MissRikku  
9th September 2006


	6. Can I Do I?

**Authors Note:** Wow 2 updates in one day, now thats a rare thing for me. Anyways, sorry if the standards not that good, I just wrote this one while I was travelling home in the car. This one is called, Can I...Do I?

- - -

Can I touch you?  
Can I hold you?  
Can I see you ?  
Can I hear you?

Do I dare touch you?  
Do I dare to hold you?  
Am I brave enough to see you?  
Will it kill me to hear you?

In the air I sense you  
In my mind I feel you  
These tears leak for you  
My arms they long to hold you  
My lips they want to kiss you

My heart already loves you

- - -

MissRikku  
9th September 2006


End file.
